Vol Protectorate
is at work).]] "Turians prevent anyone from attacking the volus. Preventing anyone from attacking the volus prevents the volus from pushing that big red “crash the galactic economy” button they have hidden away somewhere." The nation-state of the modern volus, a client of the Turian Hierarchy which also nonetheless retains its embassy on the Citadel. Although they’re a client nation, their influence in the infrastructure of interstellar commerce makes them a powerful political bloc. Lepantis Corvax explains: "Many of you think we turians are doing it for prestige (it’s actually about as prestigious as Nifty Cal’s job) or because of the benefits it confers on us (which are there, but in my opinion not as much as what we put back into it); the real reason we have them is ''because that’s how our conceptual understanding of diplomacy is. This system is something highly specific to the turian species in particular and should really not occur, or be replicated or even found desirable outside that limited context... The patron-client dynamic is a turian social idiosyncrasy that ended up forming the basis for our foreign relations... within the Hierarchy you could say Palaven maintains a patron-client relationship with all turian colonies of subordinate status (i.e. most of them). The only reason why the volus entered it on the terms they did is because those were the conditions our own existing system of international relations required of them in return for the benefits they receive under our mutual arrangement. This is the way turians have understood how diplomacy should function between two states of unequal power for several thousand years and the volus adjusted accordingly, not because they relished the idea of giving up some of the things they had to but because that’s what it took for them to be accepted as a client." In return for falling under the protective umbrella of the turian military, the volus pay a tax to the Hierarchy, as well as deferring to the turians in all foreign policy matters and providing auxiliary troops to the turian armed forces. During the War on Taetrus, volus-owned companies had supplied more than 60 billion credits of material to colonialist forces as of July 19, 2185, about 45% of the war’s public cost at the time. Following the Reaper War there were renewed calls for higher volus representation in recognition of the Vol Protectorate’s great efforts in organising relief and aid missions for devastated worlds. Splinter Movements Red Felethmar Trivia The Protectorate can use a Writ of Exile to banish its citizens. According to Irit Non, only three have ever been issued, two of them for her father. Volus prefer airpower in conflicts, counting on the turians for ground support. They maintain several flotillas of heavy-bomber frigates capable of warfare in any atmosphere. The Dreadnought ''Kwunu was constructed by the Elkoss Combine without a commission attached to it, making it technically an illegal construction as non-governments aren’t allowed to own or operate a dreadnought. They solved this by gifting it to the Hierarchy and Protectorate before it was technically completed. As Albert Lowell, of the Farixen Oversight Committee, explained, this double gifting made things even more complex. It was technically under the command of the Protectorate but because of their status as a client nation the Hierarchy would be the authority ultimately giving permission for use of its main weapon. Luckily the Farixen agreement could deal with this by asserting the following: Kwunu was counted as a dreadnought for the Protectorate but not for the Hierarchy, and counted as a WMD launch platform for the Hierarchy but not for the Protectorate. During the Reaper War, the salarian Special Tasks Group approached the Vol Protectorate about codeveloping combat implants that require rare elements found in volus space. The schematics for these implants included plans to retrofit them to non-salarian species, should the venture be sufficiently profitable. The Vol Ministry of Health has made official proclamation, warning against the so-called “H2O Fad” that has seen several youngsters rushed to emergency care. The trend, which arose on social media channels catering to the adolescent volus demographic, saw young volus daring one another to ingest liquid water or ice crystals, which are toxic to volus physiology. Category:Nations Category:Citadel Space Category:Volus Culture Category:Turian Hierarchy Category:Politics